Fate
by ohsnape
Summary: Emmeline Lestrange is Bellatrix's daughter. She tells about her frightful past.


Emmeline Lestrange strode across the green grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tears running down her soft cheeks. She glanced down at her left arm and sobbed quietly to herself. "Help me, please," she said to herself. As she walked to the Slytherin Common Room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her head turned to her right. Draco Malfoy was striding down the steps to where she stood. Draco sniggered and left her standing there. "Filthy cousin." She heard him say. Tears began to drop on the ground as she continued to stare at her left arm. "Why me!" This thought kept running through her mind.

Emmeline then threw herself on the bed and she layed there thinking about her miserable life:

When Emmeline was just about 2 months old, her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, branded her with the Dark Mark. Thinking that this would please the Dark Lord, Bellatrix took her daughter to Lord Voldemort. There he branded her. Emmeline cried and cried like she was going through a dying pain. Her mother and father only stood there laughing at the pain that they caused their only child. All the other Death Eaters laughed, except one. Severus Snape, sat there looking at the innocent baby that was in pain. Bellatrix seemed to notice this and ordered Severus out of her home. Severus left with a frightful nod.

Within that year, Bellatrix and her husband were sent to Azkaban for a faitful crime committed on Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. After the dementors came and took them away, Bellatrix's sister, Andromeda, peered around the house with some knowledge of a baby being there. Sure enough, Andromeda found a baby in a crib, who looked as pale and skinny as a corpse. Andromeda then took the baby to her own house, where she was greeted by some unexpected guests. Her other sister, Narcissa, and her husband, Lucius. Narcissa also happened to be caring a baby boy. "Give me the baby." Narcissa said, "We have full responsibility of her on behalf of The Dark Lord." Andromeda shook her head and shot a hex at them and hurried inside.

"Ted! Ted! Grab Dora and run outside!" Andromeda yelled at her husband. Ted and Andromeda fled with the children outside and ran into the woods. Running as fast as they could from the Malfoys, they soon fled behind a tree. "Wh...What is happening, Daddy?" asked little Nymphadora Tonks. "Nothing, just keep your voice down!" said Ted in a strict whisper.

Soon the Tonks' and little Emmeline fled to a house that belonged to Andromeda's cousin, Sirius Black. They stayed in there with Sirius for about a month and then headed back to their house.

Andromeda, sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa, was not like her sisters in any circumstances. She, unlike her sisters, was not cruel and did not believe that Voldemort was a great Lord. She was good and was in Ravenclaw. She also didn't listen to her sisters and married a muggle. Andromeda had quite a tough childhood.

One day as Emmeline, now 1, was playing outside with Dora, now 8, and Emmeline came running in the house sobbing and clutching her left arm. To Andromeda's surprise, the Dark Mark on Emmeline's left arm was turning to a dark black. "Oh no!" Andromeda said.

About within a few hours of when Emmeline came in crying, Ted came home from work and said something very devistating. "James and Lily Potter were...,"Ted said with a pause, "Killed by Voldemort just 3 hours ago." Andromeda stared at her husband. A tear fell from her eye and then she looked at Emmeline's left arm and noticed that the Dark Mark was not black anymore. "What about the Potter's son?" said Andromeda to her husband. "He survives. You-Know-Who also is destroyed."

Emmeline was just getting ready to get on the train to go to her first year at Hogwarts. As she was boarding the train, a boy about her age tripped her and she fell. The little boy laughed and then his mother came up to him. "Draco, that's not very nice!" his mother said. His mother then looked at Emmeline and said, "Omigosh, it is the very daughter of my sister, Bellatrix. Well, then Andromeda must be around here...ahhh." Narcissa Malfoy grinned and glanced at Andromeda who was busily talking away to the Weasleys. Narcissa strode over to her and gave her a grin. "Well well. If it isn't...Andromeda." she said in almost a sneer. Andromeda glanced over, trembling with fear and said, "Wha...what do you want?" Narcissa huffed and then gracefully walked back to Draco. Emmeline glanced at her so-called aunt Narcissa and then went up to the train.

"Potter, Harry!" said Professor McGonagell. Little Harry Potter walked up to the sorting hat. Everyone watched the great little wizard with awe. Emmeline smiled at him. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" yelled the Sorting Hat. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered. "Lestrange, Emmeline!" said Professor McGonagell. Then at that moment, Emmeline went up to the sorting hat and looked at all the faces. Most of them were trembling faces, afraid that she might attack them or something. "Hmmm...looks like your history is mostly in Slytherin, so it looks like...SLYTHERIN!!!!" Emmeline then dropped her shoulders into a hunch and looked at the ground. The only ones cheering seemed to be the Slytherin table. Emmeline did NOT want to be in Slytherin.

In Dumbledore's office, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were discussing something as Emmeline walked in. "Hi, sir. Did you need me?" said Emmeline in a trembling voice. "Yes, I would just like to say that Professor Snape is here to assist you when times are tough." said Dumbledore. Snape gave Emmeline an approving nod. "I'm s..sorry sir but I don't quite understand." said Emmeline in a shaky voice. "Well let me explain then," Dumbledore began. "Professor Snape has known you since you were 2 months old and knows what you are going through and is here to protect you and help you in your times of need." Emmeline then understood and walked out the door.

Emmeline was now a 4th year student at Hogwarts. She was at the Triwizard Tournament at the 2nd task. She watched as all of the Champions climbed out of the water and were drenched in water. Emmeline particularly looked at Harry who was struggling to get up. Emmeline looked at his perfect green eyes and sighed. She had loved him since 2nd year.

Well it was nearly time for bed and Emmeline climbed her bed and then was in sudden pain. Her arm throbbed and twitched. She screamed in pain, scaring everyone in her room half to death. Emmeline then fainted.

Within moments, Emmeline opened her eyes and saw many faces looking at hers. "Wha...What happened?" Emmeline asked. "Well, you kind of fainted." said Pansy Parkinson. Professor Snape arrived moments later and sat on the couch next to Emmeline. "Did your's hurt too?" he asked. Emmeline nodded. "He's coming back," said Snape. "It is difficult to tell when, though."

As that last thought fell upon Emmeline, she glanced on her left arm and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. "Voldemort is coming," she said. Emmeline got up from her bed and then left the room to go warn the D.A. members of her experience.

Snape happened to watch Emmeline run accross the bridge and thought to himself, "She is in definite danger for the Dark Lord's coming. I fear he may use her to do deeds that are...unbearable."

THE END


End file.
